Siempre seremos tu y yo
by sonichedgehog1235
Summary: este es mi primer fic y es una historia sonamy! Sonic se encuentra a Amy frente al mar y tienen una conversacion que cambiara la vida de Sonic. pasen y lean y porfavor dejar Reviews!


Hola este es mi primer Fic, es un sonamy espero les guste!

**Siempre seremos tú y yo**

Sonic estaba corriendo como siempre por todo el planeta Mobius en busca de aventuras o de alguien que necesite de ayuda pero desde que la paz retorno al planeta, no hay problemas de tal magnitud que necesiten la ayuda de un héroe.

Vaya! desde que derrotamos al mal nada parece estar fuera de lugar aquí, pero para ser sincero extraño un poco de acción- decía Sonic parado en una colina.

Bien supongo que regresare al tranquilo lugar de Green Hill Zone, hasta los héroes necesitamos descansar de vez en cuando- dijo Sonic mientras emprendía la carrera al lugar antes mencionado.

-Llegando a Green Hill Zone, Sonic ve una figura familiar sentada frente al mar con la vista perdida en el horizonte con un hermoso atardecer-

Eh? esa es Amy? Mejor me voy antes de que me vea! – dijo Sonic algo nervioso pero al estar cerca pudo ver que Amy estaba llorando en silencio.

Umm le pasa algo? Porque estará llorando? Voy a averiguarlo... se acerco caminando hacia la eriza rosa mientras se sentaba a su lado con precaución por su temor al agua y también por si ella se le aventase encima cuando lo viera.

Ho-hola Amy que tal? Porque estas así? – dijo Sonic algo sonrojado por estar tan cerca de amy.

Mmm? Sonikku? Que haces aquí? – dijo amy viéndolo con una mirada algo triste.

Pues te vi sola aquí llorando y me preocupe un poco, dime que te ocurre Amy?

No es nada importante Sonic después de todo, tal parece que lo que yo piense o diga te molesta o no le das la más mínima atención porque esta vez seria diferente?

Pero qué? Porque dices eso? Cuando he actuado así contigo? – dijo Sonic algo confundido.

Acaso no es obvio? Cuando cumpliste años solo quería darte un abrazo para demostrarte lo feliz que estaba que siguieras un año más conmi... es decir, con nosotros tus amigos pero que recibí a cambio? Solo tu desprecio y tu mano en mi rostro...- decía la eriza rosa algo molesta y triste.

''...'' - Sonic no respondió solo se quedaba pensativo recordando esa escena cuando sus amigos le dieron una fiesta sorpresa antes que el vórtice se los llevara y tuviera su aventura con Classic Sonic.

Que pasa Sonic? ¿Tengo o no tengo razón? - dijo Amy

Eh bu-bueno Amy, yo-yo eh... - Sonic no sabía que decir, sabía que Amy estaba diciendo la verdad.

Siempre que intento acercarme a ti, sales huyendo o pones cara de molestia, supongo que debe ser muy desagradable la idea de estar conmigo. – decía Amy sin apartar su mirada hacia el horizonte.

No! Eso no es cierto Amy, a mi no me desagrada tu presencia es todo lo contrario es solo que... solo queee... – Sonic no podía completar lo que iba a decir.

No intentes negarlo solo para hacerme sentir mejor Sonic solo quiero que correspondas a mis sentimientos eso es todo, incluso he dejado atrás la idea de casarnos para no presionarte demasiado pero ni aun así logro hacer que yo te guste. – dijo Amy.

A pesar de mis intentos, no logro llegar a tu corazón siempre es lo mismo! Yo aparezco y tú huyes! No sabes lo doloroso que es que ese alguien que amas escape de ti como si fuera una enfermedad mortal?! O algo insoportable del cual no quieres estar cerca?! - dijo Amy parándose de la arena molesta pero a la vez triste con los ojos llenos de lagrimas viendo fijamente a Sonic.

Amy cr-creo que deberías calmarte, no me gusta verte así de-déjame ex-explicar y por favor no vayas a golpearme – decía Sonic algo asustado porque se imaginaba que en cualquier momento Amy podría hacer aparecer su martillo Piko-Piko y propinarle un certero golpe a la cabeza producto de su enfado.

Amy suspiro calmándose y volviéndose a sentar en la arena aun con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

No te preocupes Sonic no voy a golpearte con mi martillo si eso era lo que pensabas que iba a hacer además no solo por eso estoy así – dijo Amy

¿Eh? ¿Entonces porque más? escúchame Amy si tienes algo guardado en tu ser que tiene que ver conmigo te pido que me lo digas esta vez te daré toda mi atención, lo prometo. – dijo Sonic.

Bueno desde que conocimos cuando éramos niños hemos pasado por muchas cosas empezando que desde que me salvaste de Metal Sonic en Little Planet jure ganarme tu corazón a como dé lugar – dijo Amy mientras ponía su mirada de nuevo en el atardecer que ya estaba comenzando dar paso a la noche.

''...'' – Sonic solo escuchaba atentamente no quería interrumpirla de ninguna manera.

Desde ese momento he querido impresionarte para que te fijes en mi ya sea en batallas, carreras o en tus aventuras pero solo logro sacarte una cara de disgusto o temor, o crees que no me daba cuenta de las caras que ponías al verme cuando yo corría hacia ti? – dijo Amy.

Pues yo ignoro esos pequeños detalles que pueden parecer insignificantes pero que igual duelen Sonic solo que tú no te das cuenta – decía la eriza rosa con tristeza en su rostro.

Pero lo que más me molesta es que yo llevo años en esta lucha sin fin por conquistarte y no he logrado casi nada... mientras que otras han logrado más que yo en mucho menos tiempo, ¿acaso eso te parece justo?

¿Qué quieres decir con eso Amy? – decía Sonic serio e interesado por lo último que dijo la eriza.

Sonic... sabes lo destrozada que estaba cuando vi que esa Princesa Elise te beso? tienes alguna idea de cómo me sentí en ese momento?

Pe-pero Amy, yo estaba muerto! Ni sentí ese beso! Si ustedes no me fueran dicho que eso ocurrió ni siquiera me hubiera enterado! – dijo Sonic.

Que mas da Sonic, igual ocurrió... ¿Qué derecho tenía esa princesa de besarte? ¿No crees que ese derecho lo debería tener yo? Esa escena nunca la podre olvidar. – dijo Amy.

Incluso usando mis cartas de tarot pude ver un universo alterno, pensé que en ese universo tu y yo estaríamos juntos pero descubrí otra cosa... dijo Amy mientras sacaba una rosa blanca que a Sonic se le hizo muy familiar.

¿Qué amy? – dijo Sonic.

En ese universo tu estas casado con una ardilla llamada Sally y eres el rey de Mobius, se ve que eres muy feliz y hasta tienes hijos con ella! – Amy rompió en llanto con lo último que menciono y se cubrió el rostro mientras lloraba.

-Sonic sentía que la culpa comenzaba a invadirlo e intento abrazar a Amy para consolarla pero sorpresivamente Amy aleja la mano de Sonic con un manotazo.

No quiero que sientas lastima por mi Sonic. ¡Tu lastima no me sirve de nada! ¿Solo lo haces porque te sientes culpable no es así? Siempre es igual solo me consuelas y después vuelves a ser el mismo: me evitas o huyes cuando me ves llegar. – decía Amy volviéndose a enfadar.

Eh bue-bueno yo-yo – Sonic se sentía acorralado aunque sabía que Amy no le haría daño, el estaba sorprendido porque ella tenía mucha razón y había pero que valiera. Esta vez Sonic no tenia argumentos, no tenia excusas, no tenía nada que pudiera hacer frente a lo que decía Amy, solo podía callar y terminar de escucharla.

Tú haz arriesgado tu vida salvándome del peligro porque eres un héroe, pero yo he arriesgado la mía salvándote porque te amo Sonic pero eso a ti te da igual, Incluso si te transformaras en Werehog y te quedaras así para siempre yo seguiría amándote porque te amo por como eres, no por quien eres. ¿Acaso crees que Elise o Sally te seguirían queriendo si te vieran transformado en un monstruo? Pero me di cuenta que haga lo que haga, diga lo que diga, yo siempre seré la última en tu corazón. Ya que una humana y una ardilla se me han adelantado y yo que llevo años a tu lado seguiré recibiendo lo mismo de ti: Negación y Rechazo.

Amy... - Sonic solo la veía sin saber que decir...

La noche había caído y los erizos seguían en el mismo lago pero ahora el horizonte que mostraba un hermoso atardecer ahora daba paso a la luna que junto con el mar daba al lugar un escenario igual de admirable.

Sonic siempre serás mi héroe... eso nada lo podrá cambiar pero en futuro entre tú y yo es algo que el destino quizás nunca podrá aceptar, así que lo mejor es lo olvide y siga adelante... quizás en un futuro no muy lejano podre encontrar a alguien que corresponda a mis emociones y sentimientos pero por ahora creo que me iré de Green Hill Zone...

¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué Amy? – decía Sonic preocupado.

Porque si voy a empezar desde cero debo dejar todo el pasado atrás, y eso te incluye a ti. – dijo Amy viéndolo con mucha seguridad.

Adiós Sonic The Hedgehog espero que encuentres a alguien que si te guste y no te acose como yo lo hice, toma – Amy le entrega la rosa blanca a Sonic.

Te doy lo que hasta hoy fue mi tesoro más preciado, esta rosa blanca que me obsequiaste cuando regresamos del mundo de Chris, ella simbolizo para mí una esperanza de un fututo juntos pero a esta rosa le pasara lo mismo que a mi ilusión, se marchitara y morirá junto a mis sueños.

-Sonic solo veía la rosa y a Amy con sus ojos cristalizados de una manera de muy triste, después Amy se da media vuelta y se va del lugar-

¡Espera Amy no te vayas! ¡No me dejes! – decía Sonic desesperado...

No me sigas Sonic no hagas esto mas difícil – dijo Amy mientras se alejaba y desaparecía del lugar.

-Sonic solo la vio irse y se quedo viendo la rosa blanca-

Amy... soy el erizo más egoísta de todo Mobius y yo no merezco que tu estés siempre conmigo, espero que algún día logres perdonarme – dijo Sonic mientras emprendía su camino a casa.

-Al llegar Sonic se encontró con su amigo Tails pero no le prestó atención y siguió a su habitación, estaba muy triste-

¿Hey Sonic que ocurre? ¿Porque estas así? – dijo Tails al ver que Sonic lo ignoro y siguió de largo a su habitación.

-Sonic intento dormir pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, el recuerdo de Amy diciéndole todas esas cosas que eran ciertas rondaban sus pensamientos y le impedían descansar, después de unas horas Sonic logra dormir un poco, pero luego comienza a Soñar...

*Sueño de Sonic*

-Sonic se encontraba en un lugar donde veía a todos sus amigos observándolo con una mirada de desprecio-

Eres un miserable Sonic! No deberías llamarte héroe! Siempre alardeando que proteges a todos pero siempre lastimas a la que más te necesita! – decía Knuckles.

Señor Sonic, antes lo admiraba y lo consideraba un hermano mayor pero ahora no quiero volver a verlo, es un malvado! – le grito Cream mientras se iba corriendo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Espera Cream! ¿De qué hablas? – Dijo Sonic confundido y asustado.

No te hagas el tonto Faker, sabes muy bien de qué hablamos – dijo un erizo negro con vetas rojas.

¿Shadow? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – dijo Sonic aun mas confundido.

¡Calla! eso no importa solo vengo a decirte que eres un idiota al dejar ir a esa eriza que te quería, yo no soy muy afectuoso, pero por lo menos se cuando apreciar a una chica, por eso la perdida de María me afecto porque se lo importante que es tener a alguien que nos aprecie y nos quiera, pero tu al parecer morirás solo y nadie te va a querer! – dijo Shadow con una mirada de infinito desprecio y odio.

-después aparecieron el resto de sus amigos excepto Amy diciéndole lo mismo a Sonic-

¿Acaso crees que tus aventuras serán para siempre? Algún día se acabaran y estarás solo porque no habrá nadie que esté a tu lado hasta el final de tus días, todos encontraran ese ser especial con el cual pasaran el resto de sus vidas ¡pero tu estarás solo por toda la eternidad! – le decían sus amigos a Sonic.

Basta, Basta! – Sonic se tapaba los oídos pero era inútil, esas palabras retumbaban en sus pensamientos cada vez con más fuerza.

¡ESTARAS SOLO! SOLO! SOLO POR SIEMPRE!

*Fin del sueño de Sonic*

Ahhh! – Sonic se despertó a mitad de la noche gritando y sudado.

¡¿Sonic qué pasa?! – entro Tails a la habitación de Sonic alertado por los gritos de su compañero.

*Jadeo* Tails, Amy se va... Y es culpa mía... *jadeo* *jadeo* - dijo Sonic pasando el susto de su pesadilla.

¿Qué? ¿Adónde se va? ¿Y porque es culpa tuya? – dijo Tails confundido.

He sido un idiota muy egoísta y despreciable con ella y ahora se va Tails – dijo Sonic Consternado.

Ah ya entiendo, Sonic eres mi hermano mayor... ¿puedo contarte algo? – decía Tails mirando hacia una ventana donde se podía ver la luna llena.

Si claro Tails, lo que quieras – dijo Sonic curioso.

Yo casi nunca me he enamorado Sonic y digo casi porque solo lo hice una vez, y fue de Cosmo, esos días fueron lo más especiales de mi vida porque por primera vez alguien me hacía sentir especial y correspondía a mis sentimientos, si pudiera estar con ella en este instante nunca la dejaría, siempre estaría con ella en las buenas y las malas y le diría lo mucho que la amo, pero el destino lo quiso así Sonic, ella ya no está conmigo y tengo que enfrentarme a la realidad de que la perdí, como quisiera estar a su lado aunque sea un minuto más – decía Tails mientas veía por la ventana hacia la luna mientras recordaba a Cosmo.

¿Tails, estás bien amigo? – dijo Sonic algo preocupado por su amigo.

Si Sonic, - dijo Tails secándose una lagrima

Solo quiero que entiendas que a diferencia de mi, tú tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz ahora con ese alguien especial, no la dejes ir Sonic! puedes arrepentirte toda tu vida si dejas que Amy se vaya! – dijo Tails viendo a Sonic a los ojos.

Tails, amigo... tienes razón ahora mismo iré a casa de Amy! Gracias por abrirme los ojos hermanito! – dijo Sonic mientras saltaba de la cama y salía corriendo a toda velocidad de su casa.

Buena suerte, Sonic – dijo Tails viendo la estela azul que dejaba su amigo mientras se alejaba.

-Sonic corría a toda velocidad a la casa de Amy, no le importaba que fuera de madrugada, tenía que verla ahora mismo-

¡Ahí voy Amy! ¡No te dejare ir! – decía Sonic emocionado mientas corría.

-Sonic había llegado a la casa de la eriza rosa pero no toco la puerta sino que fue hasta la ventana de su habitación, ahí vio a Amy dormida con un ligero camisón para dormir y con una mueca de tristeza en su rostro-

Es hora – dijo Sonic.

*Toc Toc* - Sonic toco suavemente la ventana provocando que Amy despertara y viera a Sonic en la ventana*

¿Mmm? ¿Sonic?- Amy se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió.

¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

Vine a decirte que tienes razón Amy, siempre tuviste la razón, nunca te demostré lo mucho que vales para mi, que siempre huía por motivos tontos, y que eres tú la eriza con la cual yo debo estar – dijo Sonic viendo los ojos verdes de Amy.

Sonic, ¿solo lo dices porque la culpa te atormenta o porque de verdad sientes algo por mi? – dijo Amy muy incrédula.

No! Amy lo digo porque de verdad siento algo por ti, gracias a alguien por fin pude abrir los ojos y ver lo que tú significas para mí. – dijo Sonic con toda la sinceridad que podía.

Amy, sé que no he sido muy atento contigo y que no merezco a alguien como tu pero vine a aquí a demostrarte que he cambiado, que el beso de Elise no significo nada para mí y que a partir de ahora hare que ese universo alterno que tú viste cambie por otro mejor – dijo Sonic.

¿Sí? ¿Y cómo lo harás? – dijo Amy.

-Sonic no respondió solo cerro lo ojos y junto sus labios con los Amy en un beso mientas abrazaba tiernamente a la eriza y le salían dos lagrimas de sus ojos.

Vaya, esto es muy agradable, ¿a quién intento engañar? Yo amo a Amy Rose! Y nunca la volveré a lastimar – pensaba Sonic mientras seguía besándola.

Sonic me ama, después de todo el me ama! –pensaba Amy mientras le salía dos lagrimas de la emoción.

-Sonic carga a Amy en brazos y la lleva hasta la cama mientras seguía besándola pero en un momento Sonic se detuvo y vio a Amy a los ojos-

Amy, esto va demasiado rápido, no quiero presionarte a hacer algo que te haga sentir incomoda, si no quieres continuar por mi está bien – dijo Sonic algo sonrojado.

-Amy volvió a besarlo tiernamente y lo miro a los ojos también sonrojada-

Sonic, si esta va ser mi primera vez, quiero que sea con alguien que amo pero además necesito saber que ese alguien también me ame, así que tú decides Sonic, si me amas entonces continuemos - dijo Amy.

-Sonic solo le dedico una sonrisa cálida y siguió besándola mientras comenzaba lentamente a retirar el camisón de Amy, después prosiguió a retirar su ropa intima hasta dejarla como Chaos la trajo al mundo, al verla así Sonic contemplaba su figura y la veía no como un sujeto deseando un pedazo de carne sino como alguien apreciando la hermosa poesía en movimiento del cuerpo femenino-

Amy... eres realmente hermosa – dijo Sonic.

Tú... ¿Tú crees? – dijo Amy muy sonrojada.

No lo creo, estoy seguro y ahora te demostrare lo mucho que vales y lo mucho que me importas – dijo Sonic viéndola tiernamente.

Sonic, te amo – dijo Amy.

Yo... yo también te amo Amy Rose, de ahora en adelante... **siempre seremos tú y yo** - dijo Sonic, al fin le había dicho lo que por muchos años había ocultado.

-y así Sonic y Amy tuvieron una noche realmente inolvidable y ambos sabían que ahora le deparan un fututo lleno de aventuras y de felicidad para los dos mientras Sonic solo ansiaba que llegara el nuevo día para recuperar el tiempo perdido, y ya que todo era paz en Mobius el planeaba cumplir uno de los muchos sueños de Amy, la cita que siempre soñó.

**Epilogo:**

En un universo diferente al que conocemos había un reino muy alegre y trabajador donde todos convivían en paz y armonía, y se escuchaban personas hablando:

¡Vamos a las afueras del castillo que los reyes de Mobius se presentaran en público! - dijo un soldado guardián del reino.

¡Los reyes se mostraran en público por primera vez vamos Cream! – decía Tails entusiasmado.

Ya voy Tails no te preocupes llegaremos a tiempo – decía Cream muy feliz.

-Al llegar vieron muchas personas viendo hacia un balcón del castillo a la espera de los soberanos del reino-

-Dentro del castillo se veía un erizo azul con una corona y una capa roja meditando-

Uff estoy algo nervioso por el discurso que daré hoy pero estoy seguro que guíare a mi pueblo por un reinado de felicidad, solo espero hacerlo bien – decía Sonic algo nervioso.

Estoy segura que lo harás Sonic – dijo una voz femenina detrás del erizo.

Sí, creo que tienes razón... Amy – dijo Sonic observando a su reina.

-Amy usaba una corona de diamantes con un vestido largo de color celeste con detalles blancos-

¡Papi Papi! ¡Ya es hora, vamos al balcón! – decían un erizo pequeño de color azul y una pequeña eriza de color rosa.

¡Amelia, Dash! No presionen a su padre! – dijo Amy viendo a sus pequeños.

Jeje no te pongas así Amy solo están emocionados eso es todo – dijo Sonic relajado abrazando a sus hijos.

Ok amor como tu digas – dijo Amy besando a Sonic.

Yuck! – dijeron los niños en señal de asco.

Lo sentimos niños – dijeron Sonic y Amy.

Eso es asqueroso mama no lo hagan delante de nosotros – dijeron los pequeños erizos.

Esta bien mis tesoros - dijo Amy.

-Sonic y su reina Amy salieron al balcón a saludar a sus ciudadanos mientras los presentes aplaudían y vitoreaban sus nombres en señal de apoyo y felicidad, ahora todo tendría un futuro mejor-

FIN

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

**AL PARECER SONIC SI PUDO CAMBIAR ESE UNIVERSO ALTERNO DESPUES DE TODO, BUENO ESO ES TODO NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA SEE YA!**


End file.
